Rise
Rise (Elevar en español) es una canción de Selena Gomez incluida en su segundo álbum como solista, Revival. Letra Letra original= You can stand beside the madness like a falling piece You can hold onto the sadness like a souvenir Just close your eyes and see your life Like the air You can tap into the strength you never knew you had You can breathe into your faith no matter where you’re at Just close your eyes and change your life Like the air Like the air you can Rise from the rubble with your mind, you can hover You can rise like the tide, like the heat it in the summer Yes, I know there are those who will wanna bring you down But you can rise with your mind and make your higher power proud Like the air you can rise Rise The earth can pull you down with all its gravity And the measure of your worth is sometimes hard to see So just hold on, when the night is done Like the sun Like the air you can Rise from the rubble with your mind, you can hover You can rise like the tide, like the heat it in the summer Yes, I know there are those who will wanna bring you down But you can rise with your mind and make your higher power proud Like the air you can rise Rise So even when your bones feel like weights And it’s hard to lift the smile on your perfect face You can still find a peaceful place Close your eyes until you're floating up in outer space It’ll be alright, they’re just jealous of your highs So they can knock you down, but Like the air you can Rise from the rubble with your mind, you can hover You can rise like the tide, like the heat it in the summer Yes, I know there are those who will wanna bring you down But you can rise with your mind and make your higher power proud Like the air you can rise Rise |-|Letra traducida= Puedes pararte junto a la locura como una pieza que cae Puedes quedarte en la tristeza como la de un recuerdo Tan sólo cierra tus ojos y observa tu vida Como el aire Puedes aprovecharte de la fuerza que nunca supiste que tenías Puedes respirar con la fe de no importarte en dónde estás Sólo cierra tus ojos y cambia tu vida Como el aire Como el aire puedes Levantarte de entre los escombros con tu mente, puedes flotar Puedes levantarte como la ola, como el calor en el verano Sí, yo sé que saldrán quienes quieran derribarte Pero puedes levantarte con tu mente y hacer que tu orgullo esté más alto Como el aire tú te puedes elevar Levántate La tierra puede derribarte con toda su gravedad Y la medida de tu esfuerzo es a veces difícil de ver Sólo espera, cuando termine la noche Como el sol Como el aire puedes Levantarte de entre los escombros con tu mente, puedes flotar Puedes levantarte como la ola, como el calor en el verano Sí, yo sé que saldrán quienes quieran derribarte Pero puedes levantarte con tu mente y hacer que tu orgullo esté más alto Como el aire tú te puedes elevar Levántate Incluso cuando tus huesos se sientan como peso Y sea difícil poner una sonrisa en tu rostro perfecto Aun puedes encontrar un lugar pacífico Cierra tus ojos hasta que estés flotando en el espacio exterior Va a estar bien, tan sólo están celosos de tu altura Y ellos pueden destruirte, pero Como el aire puedes Levantarte de entre los escombros con tu mente, puedes flotar Puedes levantarte como la ola, como el calor en el verano Sí, yo sé que saldrán quienes quieran derribarte Pero puedes levantarte con tu mente y hacer que tu orgullo esté más alto Como el aire tú te puedes elevar Levántate Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Categoría:Canciones